1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures and, particularly to an electronic device enclosure having a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, for many electronic devices, such as computers, alternating current (AC) sockets which supply AC power to the computers are often arranged at the back of the computers case. Plugging or unplugging the power cord, before turning on or after turning off the computer is inconvenient. Current may still flow from the AC power source to the power supply even after the computer is turned off, which is a waste of power.